Leaving the CIA
by TheTreeHuggerIzzie
Summary: <html><head></head>Cammie's tired of the CIA. See what happens when she leaves. T for death.  Warning: not up to my usual standards .</html>


**Uhh... This is a failed attempt at a poem. I'm really sorry for not updating my story yet, I've been out of it with everything that's been going on in life, and I really don't want to write a rushed chapter on you guys. Forgive me?**

* * *

><p>The covers, the stories,<br>The pain and the lies.  
>There's no point to this business,<br>At least in her eyes.

She uses what they taught her,  
>To run and to hide,<br>Whether in plain sight or buried,  
>So they'd never see as she cried.<p>

Leaving Bex and Grant,  
>Geeky Jo' and little Liz,<br>She can't bear to think his name,  
>Her heart was always his.<p>

Still, she knows he loves her,  
>He was always the greatest guy.<br>Though hiding does come naturally,  
>She's always in his eye.<p>

Sometimes she'd think he'd join her,  
>Oh, how close he was.<br>She'd see the pain he's feeling,  
>She'd know she was the cause.<p>

But did she stop to help him?  
>Ever stop thinking of herself?<br>No, not once, although she cared,  
>The little girl inside was scared.<p>

She hoped that he'd forget her,  
>And move on from this whole mess,<br>She knew that she was bad for him,  
>Though she longed for his caress.<p>

Her love would never rest his eyes,  
>Always afraid she'd slip away.<br>Sometimes he thought he heard her cries,  
>And they tore his heart to shreds.<p>

He wished for her to see the truth,  
>That she belonged back home.<br>Though he knew there was no use,  
>Her mindset made of gold.<p>

Though she wasn't happy where she was,  
>Reentering the life she lived and chose to leave<br>Would simply turn her against those she loved.  
>For taking her back under their wings.<p>

So he had no choice,  
>But to stand by and watch,<br>As the woman that he loved,  
>Had her soul botched.<p>

The CIA was no better,  
>They lied and they stole,<br>Using them as their pawns,  
>And crushing their soul.<p>

"That's why she left,"  
>He heard Rachel say,<br>"She couldn't take the pain.  
>It hurt too much to stay."<p>

Now, to ease the pain,  
>Zach makes the boldest moves.<br>The adrenaline pumping through his veins,  
>As someone pulls their gun.<p>

He hopes for it to end,  
>To start his life again,<br>To undo what he wants undone,  
>And see his love again.<p>

Now guns are pulled,  
>He can't help but think Joe's words.<br>"If you need a gun,  
>It's probably too late for one to do any good."<p>

For a moment, he starts to laugh.  
>He must seem like a madman,<br>As families pull their children back to safety,  
>And police begin to make a plan.<p>

His subject starts to look confused,  
>As a man, once somber,<br>Says a line too overused.

"Tell my girl I love her,  
>That I'll love her 'til the end.<br>But if you touch a hair on her head,  
>I'll haunt you from the dead.<p>

"I know my time is up,  
>I see it in your eyes.<br>You'd use your dying breath,  
>To kill the man that you despise.<p>

"And yes, that's me,  
>you know it's true.<br>Now we'll pull the triggers,  
>Something I wish we wouldn't do."<p>

As Zach closed his eyes,  
>A glimpse of the girl he loved,<br>Standing in the distance filled his mind.  
>He didn't mind as a bullet was shoved through his heart,<br>For she caused her to feel it before.

He learned to take the pain,  
>Though this was physical.<br>Not a second later, his eyes came to a close,  
>Never to hear the shouted call.<p>

She told him to hold on,  
>That she'd save him somehow.<br>The other man was forgotten,  
>As death gave him a bow.<p>

Two men dead,  
>One love lost,<br>If you want to leave the CIA,  
>This is the great cost.<p>

"Will you return to us,  
>Ms. Morgan?"<br>The Director's voice filled her ears,  
>As a helicopter began to land.<p>

The rage filled her quickly,  
>Leaving her with instinct.<br>She grabbed the gun from dead hands,  
>Aimed,<p>

Fired.

No sooner did the Director fall,  
>Than the great Cameron,<br>Was taken down with him.

As her eyes closed,  
>She saw Zach's smiling face.<br>Arms spread wide, invitingly,  
>She knew that they were free.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So... Are you confused by this? I don't blame you...<br>Basically, Cammie left the CIA, and to distract himself, Zach took the most dangerous missions, not caring if he died. The scene starting with "Now guns are pulled" happens on the streets, and Cammie ends up being there. Zach and his "subject" both kill each other, but the subject was an asset that the Director used to draw Cammie out of hiding. Angry, she took Zach's gun and killed the Director. His goons killed her within seconds.  
>Sorry for the confusion! <strong>


End file.
